


"Aren't you a little old to be Trick-or-Treating?"

by Lover_of_Fairy_Tails



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_of_Fairy_Tails/pseuds/Lover_of_Fairy_Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy is handing out candy at her best friend Levy's house when a pink haired demon rings the door bell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Aren't you a little old to be Trick-or-Treating?"

"Trick-or-Treat!"

"Awww, look at how cute they look," Levy chimed looking down at the ghost, mummy, and robot that had just rang the doorbell.

"I love all of your costumes," Lucy told the children as she doled out candy to each one.

It was Halloween night and Lucy Heartfilia was spending it handing out candy at her best friend Levy Mcgarden's house. Even though they did not have plans to go out that night they both thought it would be a lot of fun to dress up anyways. Levy was dressed as a fairy, complete with the sparkling wings. Lucy was dressed as a witch; she had on a big orange witches hat with a black buckle. An above the knee orange ruffle skirted dress with a black and white corseted bodice with green ruffles that just barely covered her cleavage, and orange off the shoulder sleeves with green ribbons at each end. To finish it off she had green ruffled top knee high socks with orange bows and gloves that matched.

Now that it was starting to get late, most of the younger children were going home, and their candy bowl was almost empty. "I think we should give the rest of the candy to whoever comes next, then turn off the porch light," Lucy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Levy agreed. She lived in a cul-de-sac that was known for having some of the best candy in the neighborhood, so they had quite the busy evening.

Lucy and Levy had just made it back to the sofa and restarted the scary movie they were watching when the doorbell chimed again.

Lucy let out a groan as she stood up. "Don't worry, I can handle this last one," she told Levy as she grabbed the candy bowl and walked to the door. Upon opening the door she came face to face with a demon, a very tall demon with pink hair.

"Trick-or-Treat," the demon sang as he held out his pumpkin bucket.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the trick-or-treater that looked to be about her age, "Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?"

The demon rolled his eyes and huffed like this was not the first time he had heard that tonight, "There is no age limit, and I like candy too. Now can you give us some?"

"Us?" Lucy questioned.

He gestured his thumb over his shoulder back towards the road. Lucy had to lean around him to see what he was pointing at. There at the end of Levy's sidewalk was a mummy. If you could even call what this guy had on a mummy costume, it looked like all he had done was wrap a few strands of toilet paper around his normal clothes.

The mummy seemed to notice that he was being watched. He turned and stared back at them with a piercing stare, "What's takin so long with the candy Salamander?"

"Shut up Gajeel," the demon barked back at him. He then turned back around to face Lucy. "So can I get some candy now?"

He had turned just in time to miss a little boy in a blue cat suit with wings attached to the back start to make his way up to the house. This gave Lucy a diabolical idea, she slowly began to reach into the bowl and grab out the last of the candy.

"Trick-or-Treat," the little blue cat said when he reached the porch.

"Your costume is really cool," she said as she made a grand gesture of placing the candy into his bucket.

The demo had been watching her expectantly while she slowly grabbed out the candy, but when she tricked him and gave it all to the little boy instead his face morphed into one of indignation. "Wait I got here first why are you giving him all the candy?" He yelled.

"Because he is cuter," Lucy answered sassily as she placed a hand on her hip.

The demon's mouth dropped open and his head whipped around to look at the blue cat, who proceeded to stick his tongue out at him. The demon narrowed his eyes and growled at him. With an 'eep' the boy darted back down the sidewalk and past the mummy.

After watching the boy run away the demon turned his gaze on Lucy, "You know what this means now."

"No, What?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"This means that now you are going to have to get tricked," he said with a mischievous grin.

Just as Lucy was about to respond Levy popped up beside her, "What's taking so long Lu?"

"He wants candy, but we don't have any left. So now he says he has to play a trick on us." Lucy explained

"Hey you had candy, but you gave it to that little kid instead. So of course now I have to toilet paper your house or something," the demon clarified.

"Oh No," Levy said. "I will have to clean that up, so you better not toilet paper my house."

"Well I have to do something." Then with a hopeful expression asked, "Unless you have another treat to give me?"

Levy lifted a hand to her face and tapped her chin as she thought. "Oh, I know the perfect thing," Levy said an evil glint in her eyes.

The demon perked up.

Then Levy pointed at Lucy, "Her."

"What," Lucy screeched out as she turned to face her best friend.

"You got us into this mess," Levy said matter of factly. "So you will get us out."

"B-but I'm not a treat," Lucy stuttered out. "You can't just give me away."

"I know that," Levy said with a roll of her eyes. "But you can go trick-or-treating with him and give him your share of the candy you collect. That seems fair, as long as he agrees."

Lucy looked at the demon and noticed for the first time that under the fake horns and black cape he was pretty attractive. She felt her cheeks blushing a little at her thoughts and how his eyes were now glued to her.

"That's cool with me," he answered in a light voice, like it wouldn't be the least bit awkward for him to be spending the rest of his evening with a stranger.

With a little shove from Levy, she was out the door. "Have fun you two," Levy said sounding like a mother who was sending her daughter off on a date.

Knowing that her supposed best friend was not going to let her back in the house, she accepted her fate and started walking down the steps. She was halfway down when she remembered a certain mummy waiting on his candy. Smiling inwardly to herself, she thought of a perfect way to get Levy back. She spun around just as Levy was about to close the door. "Wait Levy," Lucy called to her with a smirk. Levy twisted her head around with a questioning look. "You will need to hang out with his friend while we are gone," she said gloatingly

"His what?" Levy asked as her eyes bulged out. She hadn't seen anyone else. Then she saw that Lucy was pointing down to a very large mummy with long black hair and lots of piercings that was now walking towards the house.

"That's okay with you, right Gajeel?" the demon asked his friend as he walked passed him.

Gajeel shrugged. "Yeah whatever as long as I get a part of the candy later," he answered as he walked right up to Levy.

Levy's eyes went even wider as she tilted her head back to look up at him. "W-wait Lucy," she called out without taking her eyes off Gajeel.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him along with her as she began to run down the sidewalk, "Bye Levy. Have fun!"

"So what is your name?" Lucy asked when she deemed they had run a safe enough distance from Levy's house.

"Natsu Dragneel," he answered with a bright smile, that caused Lucy's heart to skip a beat.


End file.
